omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Blackhole (Composite)
|-|Blackholes= |-|Sagittarius A*= |-|Blackhole Theory= Character Synopsis A black hole is a place in space where gravity pulls so much that even light can not get out. The gravity is so strong because matter has been squeezed into a tiny space. This can happen when a star is dying. Because no light can get out, people can't see black holes. They are invisible. Space telescopes with special tools can help find black holes. The special tools can see how stars that are very close to black holes act differently than other stars. Character Statistics Tier: High 4-C '''to '''4-B | 4-A | 2-A Verse: Real-Life Name: Blackhole, Void Gender: N/A Age: Varies. 1,000 for The Youngest Blackhole and 875 Million Years for The Oldest Classification: Cosmic Bodies of Mass, Collapsed Stats Special Abilities: Absorption (It's Mass is so great it becomes a living vacuum that sucks in and absorbs anything that comes in it's path including Light itself which not even it can escape), Space-Time Manipulation (Blackholes distort the very fabric of Space and Time from merely forming as its mass is so great it can condense an area of Space), Matter Manipulation (Anything caught within a Blackhole will be stretched or torn about molecue from molecue until nothing is left of that object), BFR (Anything trapped within The Blackhole will be unable to escape and can even be sent back in time) | All the standard abilities of a Blackhole but amplified, Reality Warping (Created all of existence within its singularity), Energy Manipulation (Is suppedly what caused The Big Bang of countless universes), Omnipresence Destructive Ability: Large Star Level '''(Even the smallest of Blackholes has masses that are atleast 3.8 times that of our Sun, Blackholes are collapsed Stars and form when two stars condense into a singularity) to '''Solar System Level (Standard Blackholes have masses that are vastly superior to that of a Stat Cluster which contains atleast hundreds to thousands of Stars) | Multi-Solar System Level (Sagittarius A* is said to have a mass that is vastly superior to that of Star Clusters with over billions of Stars, Has a diameter of 26,000 light-years which takes up a large sum of The Milky Way Galaxy) | Multiverse Level+ '(Encompasses and created the multiverse itself which contains countless parallel universes, Is supposedly the force that has caused countless Big Bangs to occur) 'Speed: Infinite '(Blackholes lack a flow of time and are akin to a "moment in time". Time and Space have no correlation once inside a Blackhole) | '''Omnipresent '(The Blackhole encompasses all of existence within itself including The Multiverse and Time-Space) 'Lifting Ability: Immeasurable '(Blackholes contain so much mass it even distorts the very fabric of Time-Space) '''Striking Ability: Large Star Level '''to '''Solar System Level | Multi-Solar System Level | Multiversal+ Durability: High Universe Level '''(Blackholes contain infinite density. Something with finite mass can't even effect a Blackhole) | '''Multiverse Level+ (Contains a myriad of parallel universes within itself and can no sell a countless number of Big Bangs happening at once) Stamina: Varies '(Depends on how much mass it has at the moment) 'Range: Stellar | Multiversal+ Intelligence: Somewhat Mindless (Blackholes are nesr mindless just moving around and absorbing whatever comes across its path however it's explained that Blackholes can contain its movements giving it some level of inteligence) Weaknesses: It is doesn't have any mass it will begin to slowly "evaporate" out of existence due to Hawking Radiation Versions: Standard Blackholes | Sagittarius A* | Blackhole-Cosmology Category:Characters Category:Real-Life Category:Giants Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Cosmic Devourer Category:Tanks Category:Time Benders Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2